The MBRS-SCORE Equipment Supplement Program is predicted to be the vehicle by which biomedical research on the campus of Hampton University is enhanced. The goals of this program are 1) to enhance research culture and infrastructure, and thereby increase the numbers of NIH-funded biomedical projects, 2) to increase faculty productivity and 3) to provide biomedical training opportunities to faculty as well as minority undergraduate and graduate students. [unreadable] [unreadable] The infrastructure enhancement of a Biomedical Instrumentation Core Laboratory will facilitate the realization of these goals by expanding the biomedical research capabilities of Hampton University and by providing MBRS-SCORE funded researchers with access to instrumentation that are not readily available on campus and are unattainable through conventional MBRS-SCORE and "small grant" funding mechanisms. The laboratory will be located in a dedicated shared instrument facility and will house a 300 MHz NMR, LC-MS, densitometer, real time thermal cycler, HPLC-diode array detector, and an ultracentrifuge, along with other multi-user equipment purchased by the Hampton University School of Pharmacy. A laboratory manager will be hired to maintain and operate the core equipment as well as train new investigators and prospective MBRS-SCORE applicants. Advanced training of MBRS-SCORE funded investigators and key personnel will create a cadre of experienced researchers who can lend technical assistance to new investigators and prospective MBRS-SCORE applicants. It is anticipated that the addition of the core laboratory will foster interdisciplinary projects among biomedical researchers across the campus and also enable new investigators to obtain preliminary data required to successfully compete for MBRS-SCORE and RO1 funding mechanisms. [unreadable] [unreadable]